


Soup fixes everything.....and vodka leads to more.

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Present for TheIanitor.Sebson: Sebastian is sick and Jenson plays nursemaid.Kimson: Monaco 2006 and Kimi takes Jenson up to his yacht.





	Soup fixes everything.....and vodka leads to more.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> So a little present for TheIanitor who has been incredible with all her comments and all her support. She deserves some nice fic <3 Call it a belated Christmas gift.

Sebastian whines softly, coughing and clutching his chest. He groans.

This was hell.

Total and utter hell.

His throat hurt like fire and his chest felt restricted and tight.

He curls up on himself on the sofa, wanting to cry. He hates being ill. Hates it.

Jenson suddenly appears, holding a tray in his hands and smiling softly. “International Rescue is here to save the day!”

Sebastian snorts softly and sits up. “My hero.” He says in a hoarse tone.

Jenson beams and kisses his head softly, putting the tray in his lap. “Okay so we have hot lemon and honey and a bowl of carrot and coriander soup, which I know you love.”

Sebastian beams up at him gently. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” Jenson grins and settles down next to him on the sofa. “Now eat up!”

Sebastian smiles softly and tucks into the soup hungrily, giving a happy sound at the taste.

“Good?” Jenson asks softly.

“The best!” Sebastian smiles. “I knew there was a reason you did all the cooking in this house.”

“It’s because you almost set the house on fire with the chip pan.” Jenson nudges his shoulder.

Sebastian pouts. “It was one time!”

“We never did get that burn mark off of the wall!” Jenson laughs.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and pushes him gently, going back to eating the soup.

Jenson grins at Sebastian fondly and kisses his head again, running a hand through his curls. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian smiles softly, grinning.

Jenson snuggles into his shoulder gently, watching him with tender eyes as he goes back to his food, coughing occasionally. 

Once the food is finished, Jenson clears away the tray. He makes Sebastian drink the hot lemonade and then makes a heat wrap for his sore chest.

Just before Sebastian falls into a tired sleep on the sofa, Jenson presses another soft kiss to his head and places a blanket over him.

Sebastian murmurs a sleepy thank you and Jenson feels his heart fill with protective love for him.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Jenson snorts softly as Kimi takes his hand and drags him up onto his yacht.

“I’m sure.” Kimi grins at him. “We are going to lie back, relax and drink vodka on my yacht.”

Jenson chuckles softly and follows him inside. “Sounds like a plan.”

Kimi grins and takes out a bottle of vodka from the fridge, handing it to Jenson who grins at him.

Jenson goes through the cabinets and grabs two glasses and pours two big helpings of vodka into them, handing one to Kimi.

Kimi takes the grass and takes a big gulp of the vodka, which makes Jenson raise his eyebrow.

Kimi glances at him and shrugs. “What?”

“Nothing.” Jenson shrugs and follows him, tipping the vodka back and pulling a face.

Kimi chuckles and puts his glass down, moving over to Jenson and taking his away from him and placing it on the table.

Jenson watches Kimi curiously as the Finn comes closer to him and lightly cups his face.

Kimi’s eyes flicker to his lips before he leans in and kisses him soundly.

Jenson softly and hesitantly kisses him back, tasting the vodka they had downed together. It’s curious, kissing Kimi Raikkonen. It’s something he’s never thought of doing before but now it just feels so, right. So natural. Like he was destined to kiss him.

He briefly wonders if he’s taken leave of his senses thanks to the strong vodka, but then he realises he wants to do this. Wants to kiss him and touch him and call him his.

As Kimi carefully deepens the kiss and takes his time exploring his mouth, Jenson wonders whether he’s died and gone to heaven.

* * *

The next morning the choppy motion of the sea under the yacht disturbs Jenson from his sleep and he turns his head, his breath stilling at the sight in front of him.

Because that’s Kimi next to him. Kimi Raikkonen. With _we just fucked_ bed hair and the duvet low over his waist.

Jenson’s heart rate begins to soar and he gasps slightly, which makes Kimi stir softly and pull him closer, mumbling about how it was too early to get up.

Jenson watches him as he sleeps a little, aware that it isn’t the done thing. But he cannot believe last night was real. That he actually slept with Kimi Raikkonen.

As if sensing he was currently _screaming internally_ , Kimi cracks one eye open lazily and gives him a slow dirty smile. “Good morning.”   
  
“M-Morning.” Jenson stutters out, face red.

Kimi chuckles and yawns, stretching and allowing the sheet to fall further down and Jenson watches transfixed.

Kimi chuckles softly and leans over, kissing him soundly. “I slept well.” He winks.

Jenson makes a soft sound at the kiss and kisses him back gently. “So did I.” He blushes red.

“Good.” Kimi smirks. “Because I want this to be more than a one night thing, if you get my drift?”

Jenson’s eyes widened. Kimi wanted him?

“Well?” Kimi asks, looking apprehensive, unsure.

“Yes.” Jenson breathes out, moving in to kiss him again.

As Kimi kisses him back, Jenson feels as if a weight has been lifted from him. For years he had admired Kimi. Now he had him.

As they pull away, Kimi gives him a beaming smile and Jenson just knows he feels the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
